Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil
Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group, ClearWorld Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures for Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was directed by Chris McKay (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and a story by Ward, Lord, and Miller. It is the sequel to 2012's Fairy Tale Times, and takes place two years after the first film. It focuses on Goldy, Roxie and Susan are going on the quest to stop an evil villain, who plan to turn the kingdom into chaos, during which Goldy finds love. Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil premiered at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on January 22, 2015, and was released in the United States on February 20, 2015. It was an immediate critical and commercial success, earning over $853 million worldwide on its $77 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2015. A third film, titled Fairy Tales Times: The Last Chapter, is scheduled to be released on October 16, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Isla Fisher as Goldy * Sarah Vowell as Roxie * Margot Rubin as Susan * Jesse McCartney as Jack * Justin Timberlake as Todd More coming soon! Additional voices Coming soon! Production In April 2012, at the time of the release of Fairy Tale Times, ClearWorld Entertainment CEO Thalia Ward and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and The Lego Movie directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for a early 2015 release. Unlike the first film, the film was not directed by Thalia Ward due to her occupation with Alaina Gleen (2016). Ward was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil was instead directed by Chris McKay, who is animator director of The Lego Movie. More coming soon! Music : Main article: Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil/Soundtrack Release In January 22, 2015, Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil ''premiered on January 22, 2015 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. Warner Bros. Pictures released the film widely in the United States on February 20, 2015, in the United Kingdom on February 27, 2015, and in Australia on April 2, 2015. Marketing The teaser trailer for ''Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil was released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 11, 2015 via YouTube and was shown in front of How to Train Your Dragon 2 two days later. The first official trailer was released on September 10, 2015, followed by a second trailer on December 17. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film was released for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. Home media Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on June 9, 2015, while a digital release was released on May 26, 2015. The releases include a short film titled One More Apple Bite. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, music videos, and short promotional clips. Reception Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films